Jugando nuestro propio juego
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Phone Guy era el siguiente en jugar ese maldito juego, acompañado del OC Lydan Murtons. El chico del teléfono sabía muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que ese juego con el castaño era una total mierda. [Pausado]
1. Freddy Fazbear & Lynda Murtons

N/A: Siempre quise hacer esto. Los personajes de FNAF jugando su propio juego. Serán de cada personaje jugando el juego -incluso Mike, Phone Guy y Purple Guy- junto a un OC invitado. El OC estará de alguna manera u otra emparejado/a con el respectivo animatrónico o humano con el que lo acompañará a jugar. En este caso, Lynda está emparejada con Freddy XD.

Summary: Convencerlos de jugar su propio juego no era sencillo. Freddy es el primero en jugar como principal antagonista, siendo acompañado de la OC Lynda Murtons. ¿Qué tanto llegarán a durar los personajes en su propio juego?

Tipo de Fic: Multipairing.

Género: Humor/Horror.

Advertencias: Ligera Robofilia [Robot x Humano], OC insert [Lynda y algunos OC invitados saldrán aquí], violencia, lenguaje vulgar, menciones de temas sexueles, blah, blah, blah...

Parejas: [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC] [Robot Humanizados]

Notas: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece sino a Scott y ya saben, lo único que me pertenece es Lynda y Lydan Murtons. La imagen de portada sí es mía. No gano nada con esta historia, solo divertirme.

PD:

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Freddy parpadeó una, dos, tres veces con sorpresa, para después tomar la computadora de Karoru Gengar y lanzarlo por la ventana.

—¡No me jodas, maldita loca!

La autora sonrió de manera tétrica. El castaño se vio intimidado por aquel rostro lleno de maldad.

—Eso, querido Fazbear es lo que vas a hacer.—Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera decir algo, la autora decidió hacer de todo para convencerlo.—Harás un Gameplay de Five Nights at Freddy's si o sí.

—Jódete, maldita perra.

Karoru se encogió los dos hombros sin interés alguno.—Tendrás a Lynda jugando contigo en una habitación. Solos. Absolutamente solos y sin interrupción alguna.

Freddy Fazbear pareció pensativo por la oferta, pero incluso la autora sabía de la frustración sexual del gran oso. Era obvio que aceptaría.

—De acuerdo.

Karoru Gengar amplió su sonrisa.

._._._._./ Horas después en una habitación pequeña \._._._._.

—Enserio creo que deberías haber rechazado la oferta.

Fazbear sonrió de manera seductora. Tenía a la castaña junto a él, encerrados ambos en esa pequeña habitación. Quería "divertirse" con ella pero había dado su palabra de gran oso y debía jugar primero.

Lynda y él harían un gameplay de cuanto podrían durar con sola una vida en el juego de la primera entrega de Five Nights at Freddy's. Aunque el OC de la autora se hubiese negado al principio, sus sentimientos por Fazbear le habían hecho caer ante sus súplicas. Juró pedirle a su versión masculina consejos para decir no -porque la bisexualidad de Lydan estaba probada y seguía dándole con que era heterosexual-.

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban colocadas enfrente de un escritorio con una computadora moderna -robada, por supuesto. La autora no tenía tanto dinero-. Aquella máquina tenía el menú de inicio del juego.

—¿Quién es el que va a jugar?—Preguntó Fazbear.

—Tú vas a jugar, señorito Fatbear.—Respondió la castaña con un tono de "lo haces porque lo haces".—Ya tuve suficiente con que me arrastraras hasta aquí y no me dejaras terminar la partida de ajedrez que jugaba con Lydan.

—Ambas son la misma persona y piensan igual. Sería empate.—Protestó Freddy mientras se ponía los audiculares que la máquina llevaba -también robados, por supuesto-.

Iniciaron el juego. Freddy sonrió nostálgico al ver el diseño de la oficina, justo exacto como en el del restaurante en el que trabajaba como cantante aninatrónico. Lynda, por su parte sintió unos escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo y de manera inconsciente usó uno de sus brazos para abrazar uno de Fazbear, que se sintió totalmente lleno de 'Swag' en ese momento.

12:00 A.M. Escucharon el primer mensaje del tipo del teléfono, que hizo a la guardia OC llenarse de miedo y estar temblorosa y nerviosa. Fazbear tenía una cara de enfado ante tales insultos por parte de Phone Guy.

—Por cosas como ésas me alegra de haberlo matado.—Musitó Fazbear con molestia cuando el mensaje acabó.

Freddy revisó las cámaras , enfocándose únicamente en Show Stage. Lynda suspiró enamorada al ver a Freddy de ese juego, en su versión original. El humano robot alzó las cejas con burla al darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, de pronto la cámara se puso negra, cosa que hizo saltar a Lynda de su asiento y a Freddy respingar un poco. "Señal Interrumpida", eso se leía únicamente en las cámaras.

—¿Qué cara...?—Freddy empezó a decir, en shock.

Así como vino la pantalla negra, se regresó la visión en Show Stage y ambos notaron algo de suma importancia.

Bonnie no estaba en Show Stage.

—¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?—Como loco, el castaño se puso a buscar al conejo. Lynda se dió cuenta de algo.

—¡La puerta Freddy! ¡Revisa las puertas!

El oso obedeció. Bajó la cámara y prendió la luz del pasillo derecho. Ambos ahogaron un grito al ver al conejo asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Ciérrale al maldito!

El sonido de la puerta golpeando el suelo le dijo a Murtons que el oso le había hecho caso de nuevo. La personaje de Karoru Gengar sacó el aire guardado dentro de sí, totalmente en shock. Freddy sin embargo lucía más tranquilo, solo estando sudando un poco de la frente y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Con una mierda...—Murmuró él.

Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, sintiéndose ambos aliviados al ver que el conejo ya no estaba. Freddy enfocó de nuevo su vista en las cámaras. El oso y la polluela seguían inactivos y Bonnie merodeaba por The Backstage. Revisarón cada lugar en busca de algo extraño y con una velocidad que no notaron algo...

... El cartel dorado del pasillo...

Oyeron una risa femenina y a Lynda se le erizó toda la piel mientras apretaba el agarre que mantenía con el gran oso. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, sí.

Apenas Freddy bajó la cámara ambos gritaron como locos al ver a Golden Freddy en la oficina, en posición encorvada, casi muerta.

—¡Ah, jodida mierda!—Gritó Fazbear, moviendo el mouse como loco tratando de salvarse de su destino mortal.

Por pura suerte, dio con las cámaras, levantándolas impidiéndo ver más a la versión dorada de Freddy. Ambos jadearon de miedo, mirándose fijamente.

—Recuerdame matar a mi creadora por esto.—Pidió Lynda, con un tono de seriedad que asustaría a cualquiera.

—De acuerdo.

Freddy notó la hora. Eran las 4:00 A.M y le quedaba el 25% de energía y decidió cerrar ambas puertas. No lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba totalmente asustado.

—¡Mierda, la energía!

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que habían pasado las cinco y la energía se fue. Freddy se sintió muy nervioso y como única opción para calmarse fue abrazarse a su compañera. La música comenzó a sonar y el volumen era tan alto que incluso en audífonos la guardia le había podido escuchar.

La luz volvió a apagarse y ambos cerraron los ojos. Sin embargo, segundos después las campanadas que indicaban victoria llegaron.

La segunda noche llegó y con ello el pánico y el terror de la guardia. Estaba aterrada por dentro ante tales cosas. Freddy se mantenía sereno, pero muerto del miedo por dentro.

Los mensajes el guardia no les estaban haciendo sentir mejor, para nada. Ambos reaccionando con insultos ante las frases hipócritas tan hijas de puta de Phone Guy.

Freddy gruñó cuando las cámaras hicieron de las suyas, volviéndose negras en Show Stage y revelar al conejo y a la polluela no estar en el escenario.

Como acto seguido, Freddy bajó las cámaras y revisó los puntos ciegos de los pasillos prendiendo la luz. Nada en ningún lado.

—Muy bien. Estoy tan asustada en este momento.

Freddy tuvo ganas de rematarle la frase con un ácido sarcasmo, pero estaba tan asustado que decidió no hacerlo. Gruñeron, buscando a ambos animatrónicos activos. Bonnie estaba en Dinner Area y Chica en los baños. Por si las dudas, revisaron Show Stage y sudaron frío al ver al oso Fazbear mirándolos fijamente.

—Joder...—Murmuró el castaño, atemorizado al máximo.

Siguieron mirando y vieron Pirate Cove, soltando un grito del pánico. Foxy tenía la cabeza asomada.—¡¿También tú?! ¡Bloody Hell!—Gruñó finalmente, aguantándose las ganas de agarrar su micrófono y atravezarse el pecho con ese mismo.

Las cámaras volvieron a ser negras y volver la imagen. El gran oso empezó a buscar de nuevo a los dos animatrónicos sin resultados.

—Esto no me está pasando, no me está pasando, no me está...—Lynda repetía en shock, abrazándose a sí misma sentada en la silla en posición fetal, chupándose el pugar de uno de sus dedos.

Fazbear siguió buscando, sin encontrar nada en ninguna habitación. Bonnie y Chica seguían sin hacer aparición. Decidió dejar de buscar y ver los alrededores. Buscó en el punto ciego del pasillo izquierdo y los dos gritaron al ver a Bonnie asomarse de nueva cuenta.

—¡Oh Dios mío!—Gritó la castaña.—¡Cierra la maldita puerta!

Freddy lo hizo y por puro impulso usó la luz del pasillo izquierdo, encontrándose a Chica asomándose por la ventana.

—¡Fuck you!—Gimoteó frustrado el oso, cerrando también la puerta.

Momentos incómodos de silencio bastante abrumadores. Freddy sintió un poco de pena al ver a Lynda tan nerviosa y usó uno de sus brazos para rodear apenas el cuerpo de la chica y atraerla hacia él. Murtons terminó sentada en las piernas del oso, dejando la otra silla en el olvido. En esa posición la castaña debería estar sonrojada a más no poder, pero el miedo le había hecho incluso abrazarse al cuerpo del joven de orbes azules.

—Estoy asustada.

Él no respondió. Se ocupó en seguir jugando, ignorando el rubor que se extendía por todo su rostro.

Revisó las cámaras una vez más. Bonnie estaba ahora en Backstage y Chica en Dinner Area.

Las campanas dieron su segunda victoria. Victoria que sabía amarga y llena de horror.

Tercera noche y ambos estaban muertos de miedo. Ya no querían jugar esa mierda, pero tenían miedo de lo que Karoru Gengar podía llegarles a hacer. A él podían obligarles a hacer yaoi -aunque no le molestaba si se trataba de Lydan Murtons.- y a ella podrían emparejarla con Golden Freddy -le tenía miedo al oso dorado-. No, preferían seguir jugando.

Las cámaras se volvieron a poner negras.

—No me jodan, hijos de puta...—Gruñó Fazbear.

Revisó las cámaras de nuevo y ambos echaron un grito al mismísimo cielo al ver Pirate Cove.

Foxy no estaba.

Buscaron y buscaron y volvieron a gritar al verlo correr hacia la jodida oficina. El asombro de Freddy fue tan grande que gritó con mucha fuerza casi y le soltó un puñetazo a la pantalla, rompiendo la computadora.

Murtons y Fazbear se miraron a los ojos al ver que la pesadilla había acabado por fin. Ambos respiraban jadeantes, asustados y temerosos.

—Nunca volvamos a jugar esa mierda.—Casi suplicó la castaña, totalmente pálida del miedo.

Freddy asintió en respuesta.

Karoru Gengar los esperó en la entrada, junto a Lydan que estaba aburrido jugando Pokémon Omega Rubí en su Nintendo 3Ds.

El animatrónico castaño y la guardia salieron abrazados y blancos. De tantas emociones, incluso Fazbear había estado faltante de ganas para por fin saciar sus pervertidos deseos sexuales.

—¿Cómo les fue?—Preguntó Lydan con curiosidad.

—Tercera noche.—Musitó Fazbear, con voz bastante seca.—Cuatro de la mañana.

Lynda y Freddy se marcharon de ahí.

Seguro que tendrían muchas pesadillas cuando durmieran.

—Llamaré a Phone Guy, le toca a él jugar.—Karoru Gengar miró de manera fija a Lydan.—Tu vas a aconpañarle cuando lo convenza de jugar.

El chico tragó saliva en seco.

—Mierda.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Los OC invitados que tengo pensado poner son a la prima de Lynda, Laili -de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1- para jugar junto a Foxy, a Jeremi -de Mega... me da fojera escribir su nombre completo- para estar con Chica y a Mauricio -de Mauri -para jugar con Bonnie -ese cap tendrá yaoi-. Phone Guy estará con Lydan -aunque ahí no habrá casi nada de amour-.

Eso significa que Golden Freddy, Purple Guy -quien quiera estar con él será para joderle- y Mike están disponibles.

Bueno, quien quiera estar con alguno de los tres me avisa.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. Phone Guy & Lydan Murtons

N/A: Heh, Karoru Gengar al fin se decidió a actualizar, ¿eh?

Aquí me traje al fin a Phone Guy. Me llegaron dos solicitudes de Mike y dos de Golden Freddy, y decidí que ambos tendrían dos aconpañantes. Purple Guy también recibió una solicitud, por lo que ya no acepto OC, ¿de acuerdo? Y no insistan porqie así será.

Los personajes de la segunda entrega no saldrán, ¿por qué? Se trata de la primera entrega del juega, y no habría demaciado sentido si los otros personajes juegan.

Summary: Phone Guy era el siguiente en jugar ese maldito juego, acompañado del OC Lydan Murtons. El chico del teléfono sabía muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que ese juego con el castaño era una total mierda.

Advertencias: Mención y ligera Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], futuro yaoi, palabras vulgares, menciones sexuales, faltas de ortografía, maldiciones y blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece y tampoco los futuros OC que van a salir. Lo único que me pertenece es la imagen de portada y Lynda y Lydan Murtons. Nada más.

PD: Si no te gusta el contenido de este fanfic, te advierto de que no me jodas ya que tu comentario será gustosamente borrado, si no ¡disfruta!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Karoru Gengar suspiró cansancio. Haber convencido a Phone Guy había sido relativamente sencillo. Había prometido a cambio que alguien -Lydan era el desafortunado idiota- estuviese a su lado y que Vicent -Purple Guy- no le acosara durante todo el mes.

En fin, ambos guardias estaban en el mismo pequeño cuarto en el que Freddy y Lynda habían jugado en la sección anterior. La computadora había sido arreglada -con el dinero de Phone Guy- y ambos se habían sentado en cada silla correspondiente.

El juego tenía la pantalla de inicio.

—¿Y tu versión femenina? Pensé que estaría junto a tí.

Lydan tembló, ruborizándose cuando pensó en la respuesta. Una gota de sudor recorrió todo su rostro y su cara palideció de golpe.

—Digamos que Freddy por fin está satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales.—Dijo después de unos segundos, el mayor comprendiendo lo que Murtons trataba de decir con la mirada.

"Están teniendo sexo, mierda. Técnicamente ya no soy virgen. Buaaa..."

Primera noche. Miró aquél escenario de The Office, dándose cuenta del enorme parecido que tenía con la pizzería en la que él... no quería recordarlo. Scott* revisó las cámaras con curiosidad a ser apenas las 12:00 A.M y se sorprendió al oír aquello.

Su propia voz sonando en aquél juego.

Al principio se oyó a sí mismo con una sonrisa, pero su mirada alegre poco a poco fue menguando hasta volverse una mirada llena de ira, casi en llamas. Sorprendido de sonar tan hipócrita, el chico revisó las cámaras una vez más. Bonnie no estaba en el escenario.

Lydan parpadeó con sorpresa y miró el rostro de Phone Guy, serio y molesto.

—Recuerdo esa mierda totalmente.—Murmuró él, sonando sombrío. Murtons saltó de sorpresa al ver al conejo estar en Backstage dando una muy cercana vista de su cara en aquélla cámara.—Sé que me oía muy hijo de puta, pero quería ayudar a que el guardia que me seguía no tuviera tanto miedo.

—Fail.—Lydan le respondió. Scott le miró con curiosidad al verle negado su verdadera razón. Se sintió frustrado.

—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó dolido.

—Los asustabas más y los cabreabas con tus idioteces de "Todo va a estar bien".—De repente Lydan gritó lo siguiente, haciendo soltar al mayor un sonido parecido a un gemido de terror.—¡No seas idiota, mierda! ¡Con animatrónicos violadores de niños como esos decir esas idioteces era muy estúpido! ¡Muchos fans se alegraron de que murieras en la jodida cuarta noche!

Scott se quedó en silencio, observando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico castaño que le había gritado, ignorando por completo el juego.

—La energía o Freddy te violará con tanta brutalidas en la oscuridad justo como a Lynda.

Eso hizo regresar al chico del teléfono al juego, temblando como gelatina dándose cuenta de que apenas eran las tres y tenía ya el 40% de energía.

Prefería que Vicent siguiera acosándole a seguir estando con ese niñito castaño un minuto más. Show Stage estaba ahora vacío, y Lydan se dio cuenta de unos sonidos extraños cuando Phone Guy había empezado a buscar a ambos.

—Viene de la cocina.—Tranquilizó el guardia con serenidad, haciendo que Lydan suspirara aliviado.—Fui un guardia de seguridad en ese infierno. Nada me asus...—Oír unos pasos le hizo interrumpir la frase, haciendo que temblara de pies a cabeza.—¡Ah, puta madre!

Murtons ahogó una risa, deleitándose con los nervios a flor de piel de Scott. Si bien ambos tenían mucho miedo, Lydan ya había jugado el juego -y pasado el 20/20/20/20- pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su ira hacia Phone Guy.

¿Por qué? Los mensajes pre-grabados le cabreaban. ¡Por Arceus y los pokémon! Phone Guy era tan hijo de puta que tenía suerte de que todavía no le partiera su cara de borracho-sobrio-ebrio-superman-batman-coca-cola-zero.

Revisó el punto muerto del pasillo izquierdo y Bonnie estaba ahí, asomándose. Phone Guy le cerró la puerta de inmediato. Estaba asustado a pesar de estar sólo en un juego.

—... Stupid Bunny.—Musitó en inglés, negando con la cabeza tratando de apaciguar sus nervios inútilmente.

—El otro lado. Cierra la puerta del otro lado.—Pidió Lydan con un extraño presentimiento. Scott le fulminó con la mirada, bastante molesto ante la opinión del castaño.

—No he pedido tu opinión, Lydan.—Phone Guy le gruñó al guardia OC, que arqueó ambas cejas con incerdulidad.—No hay nadie.

—Revisa ahí, he dicho.

—Que no y punto.—El chico del teléfono finalizó con un tono de molestia, dirigiendo la flecha de la pantalla hacia la luz del pasillo derecho.—Yo trabajé aquí, niño.

—Moriste en la noche cuatro.—Remarcó el castaño con molestia.—En cambio yo pasé con solo una vida hasta la noche seis.

—Venga ya, voy a mostrarte que no hay...—Encendió la luz antes de terminar su frase, tratando de demostrarle al chico menor que no había nadie ahí. Estaba equivocado.—¡Puta madre, Chica!

—¡Te lo dije, imbécil!—Le gruñó Lydan justo después de que Scott cerrase las puertas.

Fueron segundos de silencio para que después el chico revisara si estaban ambos. Los dos animatrónicos se fueron para el alivio del chico del teléfono. Luego, las campanas de la victoria.

—No estuvo tan mal.—Musitó Phone Guy, bastante contiento. Un golpe en el hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Primera noche, idiota.

Segunda noche al fin. Los mensajes de sí mismo le hiciero encabronar. Un "no es que estés en peligro, por supuesto" o los "se volverán más activos con el progreso de la semana" le hicieron odiarse a sí mismo. ¡Eran tan hipócrita y estúpido!

—Momentos como estos me alegro de que Freddy me hubiese matado en esa jodida pizzería.

Lydan sintió como si hubiese estado en un Deja vú. Estaba ignorante de que Fazbear había murmurado esa misma frase en su Gameplay con su versión femenina.

Siguieron jugando -y viendo- el maldito juego. Las doce apenas y Foxy ya había salido de la jodida cueva pirata.

—¡Eh, ese hijo de puta salió temprano!—Phone Guy cerró la puerta y sonó unos sonoros "Thump, thump, thump", señal de que estaba al lado de The Office, regresándose a Pirate Cove.

—Revisa los baños.—Le dijo Lydan, quien ya aburrido estaba jugando Pokémon en su consola portátil.

Phone Guy le obedeció, sorprendiéndose de que Chica efectivamente estuviese justamente ahí, mirando fijamente las cámaras. La señal de repente se puso negra, haciendo que el jugador sudara frío.

—¡Eh, Chikadee~!—Canturreó el guardia cuando la vio asomada en la ventana. Fue un momento de silencio, en el que el guardia sonrió con sorna y le cerró la puerta en la cara.—Púdrete, maldita gorda.

Revisó la otra puerta, viendo que Bonnie también estaba ahí, esperando atacar.

—Bonnie, ¡que gusto!—Saludó contento el chico, pero de inmediato le cerró la puerta, su sonrisa amable volviéndose una mueca de ira pura.—Jódete, jodido trasvesti.

Lydan guardó la partida de Pokémon y miró con sumo interés a Scott, quien jugaba sin la fachada de la hipócrecía se sus propios mensajes. Jugaba con su naturaleza agresiva, lo cual hizo sonreír de orgullo al menor.

—Vas bien, Scott.

El chico mayor asintió alegre ante esas palabras. Revisó de nuevo ambos puntos muertos de los dos pasillos, sin Chica y Bonnie al fin para acosarle.

Phone Guy siguió revisando las cámaras, sorprendiéndose al ver de nuevo la cueva pirata vacía y después revisó a dónde habían parado los demás, olvidando cerrar las puertas y...

—¡JODIDA MIERDA!

En medio revisada el Foxy del juego entró a la jodida oficina, haciendo que el guardia mayor saltara asustado del asiento y saliera corriendo de la habitación como si el mismo demonio le estuviera persiguiendo. Lydan miró incrédulo la escena para después encogerse de hombros.

—Idiota.—Murmuró para sí.

Karoru Gengar, Lynda Murtons -quien tenía "curiosamente" la ropa desacomodada- y Freddy Fazbear estaban fuera de aquél pequeño cuarto cuando vieron a Phone Guy correr jodidamente asustado de ahí. La autora con una sonrisa, la castaña con rostro incrédulo y Fazbear con una cara de que le valía mierda. Segundos después, Lydan fue el que salió de ahí. Con la partida de Pokémon renaudada, miró con odio a Fazbear para después sonreírle a su versión femenina.

—¿Se "divirtieron" mientras estaba ocupado?—Preguntó burlón. Lynda, sabiendo a lo que se refería se ocupó en sonrojarse y darle un coscorrón al chico OC, ante la mirada confusa del cantante.

—Oh, cállate.—Fue su respuesta. Lynda de repente le sonrió amable.—Duraron menos que Freddy y yo allá adentro, ¿cuánto...?

—Segunda noche a las cinco de la mañana.—Lynda suspiró cansado, lléndose de aquél lugar a pasos lentos mientras continuaba hablando:—Ese hijo de puta es más mierda que cuando habla por el jodido teléfono.

Freddy se encogió de hombros, ignorante aún de todo. Estaba demaciado feliz como para hacerle caso al jodido mundo. Estaba en su burbuja pervertida de felicidad.

Karoru Gengar se cruzó de brazos y miró a su peesonaje OC con curiosidad.—¿Quién quieres que vaya ahora, Lynda?

—Hmn...—La chica pareció dudar, pero una sonrisa se hizo visible en sus dulces labios rosados.—Ver a Foxy y a Laili jugar me parece bien.

—¿Y si traemos a Liell?—Preguntó Karoru haciendo alusión a la versión masculina de la prima de Lynda. La castaña suspiró.

—Como quieras.

Fazbear, ajeno a la conversación simplemente se encargó de cargar a la guardia estilo nupcial y llevársela de ahí. La chica se sonrojó, abrazando el cuello del gran oso robot humano con ambos brazos. Gengar alzó ambas cejas.

—¡No hagan cochinadas, picarones!—Exclamó en voz alta. Recibiendo una linda señal del dedo del medio tanto de Lynda como de Freddy.

—¡Púdrete!—Gritaron ambos.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Meh, este capítulo no es el mejor de todos. No se me ocurrió mucho humor ahí, pero me divertí escribiendo mucho esto. A Phone Guy le puse Scott como al creador porque Scott -en creador del juego- dijo que su voz era la de Phone Guy.

Purple Guy se llama Vicent... porque los fans así lo decidieron XD.

Espero y opinen cómo les pareció.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar,


End file.
